What has been forgotten
by Setsuna Sezuranashu
Summary: They were complete opposites. They were totally incompatible. Seriously, how they met wasn't really what you can call nice, in fact, they bit each other's heads off every time. But they're really good friends behind all that and there was a past not ready to be uncovered. Were they supposed to prove the statement "opposites attract" true or the exact opposite?


_She woke up and her eyes strode across the seemingly white room. The right side of her head felt numb. She felt gauze on it and realized, as her vision cleared, there were people in the room with her, the room she perceived as a hospital room. Why was she in the hospital? She couldn't remember. The only things she ever remembered were what knowledge has been retained in her mind from her studies, the language taught to her and some elements of logic that allowed her to perceive many things. She then perceived the people were talking in such language she was taught. What was it? Japanese…? Yes, she figured, probably Japanese._

_A blonde man stroked her hair and smiled._

"_I'm glad you finally woke up, I thought you never would,"_

_She eyed him curiously. Who was this man? She then perceived this man was her father since he showed her much affection. She turned her head to the side and saw a woman. The woman she perceived as her mother. They were looking at her expectantly, as if waiting. She was not sure of what she perceived and simply opened her lips to speak words that became cliché over time._

"_Who are you?"_

_The man and the woman smiled but she knew those were empty smiles just meant to keep her spirits up._

"_We're your parents, don't you remember us?"_

_She shook her head. She was not sure how to answer. She merely blinked and eyed them with much curiosity._

"_Who am I?"_

"_Your name is…"_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
_

"Shikamaru, why is your underwear _lying_ on the floor?" said a very scary woman, "And your floor is so sticky! Do you ever clean up here?!"

She kept ranting about it and he could just sigh.

"Women, how troublesome," he told himself, "Mom, are you done nagging?"

"You really need a woman in here, Shikamaru," she said for whatever millionth time she said it, "You're lucky I still come here every once in awhile!"

"Mom, I'm 25 years old,"

"And still unmarried,"

"Why do you care?"

"Most of your friends are and the remaining are engaged,"

"I don't want to, you got a problem with that, mom?"

"Of course I do! I can't keep coming here to clean your dump of a house for you!"

He took his coat and hung it over his shoulder and went out the door of his house. "Then don't, I like it better that way,"

He seemed to have enraged her but he ignored everything she yelled and just put his pinky in his ear.

"Troublesome woman, I can live on my own, doesn't she know that?" he mumbled to himself.

He continued walking. He was supposed to go to some restaurant but seemed to have run into trouble on the way as a van nearly run over him.

He saw the car park somewhere. The white van was painted with flowers in a circle and around the circle, the words: "Yamanaka flower shop" was written on it.

A blonde woman came out of the driver's door and yelled, "Hey, watch where you're going!" her voice seemed to be threateningly troublesome. She seemed as ill-tempered and shrill as his mother.

"Watch where I'm going…?! You nearly run over me!" he retorted

"I was in a hurry! I'm late for a flower delivery in a wedding!"

"I don't care, next time you should try to watch your speed and check your mirrors!"

"I don't have time for this! I have to go deliver this load!"

"Tch, she nearly ran over me and not even a sorry," he sighed, "Women, how troublesome,"

He slipped the coat on as he entered the restaurant. Apparently, he was supposed to be attending his friend's wedding. Specifically, Naruto's… He didn't wanna see all the ceremony fluff since he's gone over it over and over again and it was too troublesome for him so he just attended the reception.

He saw his friends with their girlfriends and some with their wives. They all greeted him happily. He greeted them back. He looked for Naruto and realized he was just in time for the cake.

Naruto was giggling as Hinata blushed while smiling.

"Hey, congratulations you guys!" he practiced that several times, it was becoming less sincere and more scripted.

"Thanks man! Until when are you staying?" he asked.

"I dunno, a couple minutes then I'll go some place and sleep,"

"Pretty expected from you, anyway, enjoy while you wanna stay,"

"Sure, I'll try doing that,"

"Don't try, do it!"

"Yeah yeah," he walked to some dudes with their girlfriends in hand. He still can't believe Naruto got married first before Neji, he was technically older but he figured Neji would soon.

He watched Naruto feed Hinata some cake then they laughed. It was time for dancing. He never liked dancing especially on whatever times he's been to a wedding where the groom always nudges him to ask some random girl without a date to dance.

Today he made it a point not to dance with a girl because the last time the chic got obsessed with him and he didn't want that to happen again. The chic was still stalking him today and he didn't know how many times he had to turn her down to stop her from stalking him while he was going on a shower. Just thinking about it made him shudder. He shook off the thought. After awhile they stopped dancing and they called out all the men and women together. Oh great, they're gonna throw the bouquet and whatever it was worn on Hinata's leg.

He made a point to head for the door. He caught a couple of those before, well, they all landed on him accidentally and the last time the chic caught the bouquet and he purposely dodged the thingy from the bride's leg.

As he opened the door, he ran into the same woman who nearly ran over him.

"You again, are you stalking me?" he asked annoyed.

"Excuse me? Why would _I _be _stalking_ you?" her tone was probably annoyed too, "I came to deliver flowers to this wedding! The bride is my friend!"

Naruto and Hinata threw their items simultaneously.

Everyone wanted their chance to catch them they were all anticipating catching it for their partners.

Shikamaru was still arguing with the chic and the chic seemed to be winning.

"Hey, why didn't you watch where you were going? It would've been easier for you to move! I didn't hit you, right?" she argued

"You were on the wheel and it was your responsibility. Fine you didn't hit me, but what if you did? It wouldn't just be my problem, it would be yours too and your family's and my family's!"

"Yeah, if I did but I didn't,"

"You know that's not my point!"

"Hey! I didn't hit you, didn't I?"

Suddenly, as if by fate, the items landed on their hands.

"Well that was awkward," Naruto said.

Everyone stared at them and clapped their hands. The chic was staring at the flowers in her hands and Shikamaru sighed. He made a point not to catch it but he did and now the chic in front of him caught the bouquet.

"Well, you know what to do, Shikamaru!" Naruto smiled.

"Forget it!" he threw the thing at the ground and wet out the restaurant.

They all stared at the chic in confusion. She shrugged while smiling and said, "What about round two?" She threw both items and some other couple caught them.

She walked up to the newly wed. "Hey I'm so sorry guys; it's just that, I nearly ran over that guy earlier today before I got here,"

"You nearly run over Shikamaru?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's all keep that a secret ok?" she begged.

"Yeah, believe me, I won't tell," he said, "You're as scary as his mother,"

"Naruto-kun…!"

He realized what he said seemed to have enraged her and quickly took it back.

"You're lucky it's your wedding today and the fact that I'm not Sakura paid your luck as well," she left.

"Wait, Ino-san," Hinata called, "What about the flowers?"

"You can pay me later, I was late anyway," she smiled then ran out the restaurant. She felt she really did owe the guy she nearly ran over. What was his name again? Shikamaru, she thought. Right, Shikamaru.

"Hey!" she found him under a big tree, "Come with me!"

"What? Where are you taking me, woman?" she grabbed him

"Just come with me!" she smiled as she grabbed him by the arm.

The woman was getting even more troublesome by the minute. She dragged him in her van.

"Hey, what are you gonna do, woman?!" he was getting paranoid.

"What? EW! No!" she slapped him, "As if! You're not that attractive!" of course, she was lying since she found him handsome although seemingly very lazy.

"So are you, troublesome woman," he mumbled. Of course, he was lying as well since he hasn't seen someone as hot as this chic since 9th grade. For some reason, they were both blondes and very thin. He forgot her name since she left. It wasn't like him at all but a lot has changed in his life and probably in hers too. He turned her attention back to the woman.

"What is your name anyway?" she asked him. Her face was so close to his he could feel her breath.

"Try guessing, I won't tell you," he smirked.

"Ok," she also had a smirk, "Your name is Shikamaru!"

"Tch, lucky guess,"

"I win!" she laughed, "You guess my name!"

"I don't wanna,"

"What? Why?"

"It's too troublesome," he seemed to be getting comfortable in her van as he found a good spot to lie down.

"You seem to be getting comfortable in my van,"

"Hey, you owe me, right?" this guy was smarter than she thought.

"You could at least try to guess my name!"

"Fine, fine," he said lazily, "Shokidenai,"

"WHAT? I'M NOT INSANE!"

"Mendona,"

"Ha ha, I'm not troublesome either,"

"Well to me you are,"

She pouted. He was outwitting her again. Though, even if she was annoyed, she wondered why he was still single at his age. He's a grown man ad handsome too. It made her wonder her wonder why she realized lots of girls probably chased him everywhere but his attitude turns them off every time.

She then realized he fell asleep and just wrote something on a piece of paper.

"I'm sorry for nearly running over you; my name is Ino by the way," it said and she slipped it in his pocket. She woke him up.

"I've got work to do," she said, "I just live around the corner; you can ask me to pay you anytime,"

With that, he left her van and went home.


End file.
